Oscar Luigi Scalfaro/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Roman Herzog.jpg| President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - President Roman Herzog in Slovenia 1997. AP Archive Helmut Kohl - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro e Helmut Kohl (Ansa) Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Sin imagen.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (Italy), Jacques Chirac (Franch elected President), Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Papa Giovanni Paolo II con Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. famigliacristiana.it España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con la figlia Marianna incontra i reali di Spagna, Juan Carlos e la regina Sofia Guarda anche: Dall'Assemblea Costituente al Quirinale. Sky TG24 Mariano Rajoy - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (L) listens to Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar during a traditional welcoming ceremony at El Pardo palace June 27. Scalfaro is in Spain on a two-day official visit. Reuters / Sergio Perez - stock.adobe.com Italia * Ver Giovanni Leone - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Con Giovanni Leone e, dietro, Violante e Mancino. MONRIF NET S.r.l. Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Settembre 1981. Sandro Pertini e Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. repubblica.it Francesco Cossiga - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Senatori a vita ed ex presidenti della Repubblica: Francesco Cossiga e Oscar Luigi Scalfaro alla prima seduta in Senato (Ansa) Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Sen. Oscar Luigi Scalfaro in occasione dell'inaugurazione della Mostra "Rinascita del Parlamento - dalla Costituente alla Costituzione". carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con Giorgio Napolitano (InfoPhoto) Giovanni Leone - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Con Giovanni Leone e, dietro, Violante e Mancino. MONRIF NET S.r.l. Emilio Colombo - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro, Ubaldo De Ponti e Emilio Colombo. Fotoilpopolo - Istituto Luigi Sturzo Aldo Moro - Sin imagen.jpg| archivioriccardi.it Francesco Cossiga - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Senatori a vita ed ex presidenti della Repubblica: Francesco Cossiga e Oscar Luigi Scalfaro alla prima seduta in Senato (Ansa) Arnaldo Forlani - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro e Arnaldo Forlani. Fotoilpopolo - Istituto Luigi Sturzo Giovanni Spadolini - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Incontro tra il Presidente della Camera dei Deputati Oscar Luigi Scalfaro e il Presidente del Senato Giovanni Spadolini. storia.camera.it Bettino Craxi - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| 31 Gen 1993 – CRAXI E SCALFARO ATT NATTA FERRARO p.s. la foto e’ utilizzabile nel rispetto del contesto in cui e’ stata scattata, e senza intento diffamatorio del decoro delle persone rappresentate – 1993-01-31 CRAXI E SCALFARO CRAXI BETTINO,SCALFARO OSCAR LUIGI, – fotografo: Ravagli / GIACOMINOFOTO / Fotogramma Amintore Fanfani - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| 1969 ROMA Oscar Luigi SCALFARO e Amintore FANFANI all'XI Congresso Nazionale DC. Ebay Ciriaco De Mita - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Maria Eletta Martini, Ciriaco De Mita, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro ed Amintore Fanfani. Fotoilpopolo - Istituto Luigi Sturzo Giulio Andreotti - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Giulio Andreotti con Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (foto Olycom) Lamberto Dini - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro e Lamberto Dini. freejournal.it Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Romano Prodi.jpg| Una foto d'archivio del 9 ottobre 1998 ritrae l'allora presidente della Repubblica Oscar Luigi Scalfaro durante l' incontro con il presidente del Consiglio Romano Prodi. tg24.sky.it Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Scalfaro y Berlusconi, oponentes en un "dúo" sin treguas. tg24.sky.it Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| Speech by President of the Republic Martti Ahtisaari at a banquet hosted by President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro of the Republic of Italy in Rome on 28.1.1997. tpk.fi Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Italy - Boris Yeltsin meets Oscar Scalfaro. AP Archive URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| El informe fue confirmado por fuentes en el palacio presidencial Quirinale en Roma, que dijeron que el almuerzo de Gorbachov con el presidente Oscar Luigi Scalfaro se llevaría a cabo el jueves en lugar del viernes, como estaba programado originalmente. 22 de septiembre de 1993 Fuentes Categoría:Oscar Luigi Scalfaro